Destiny of the fated one
by LordParagon
Summary: A long story revolving around a blossoming romance between Seigfried and Cassandra... Will they ever find love on a quest that could end up destroying them and everyone they care about? Ending to be redone!
1. In the beginning

This is yet another romance/action story revolving around Siegfried and Cassandra. Hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 1

In the beginning…

In a chapel near a ruined castle, a lone man stood in a hypnotic state in front of his sword. He waited for strong souls to come to him so he could feast upon them…. His name is Nightmare, the Azure Knight. He stands there, thinking back over what he has done…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A village is in ruins, set on fire… many lay dead, but the sword can sense more souls who tried to evade him. He bursts into a house on the edge of the flaming village and sees a family cowering in the corner. "Souls…… Give me your souls!" he growled at them. Suddenly he is stricken from behind, he turns round to see the husband wielding a broadsword. "Ah… someone to play with…" Nightmare lets out a loud laugh. "Silence foul beast! You will not lay a finger on my family!" The man charges at him and unleashes a backhanded slash on Nightmare… but it had little affect, it literally bounced of his armour. _

"_You're pathetic…. Go away!" He smashes the man in the chest with the side of his blade, knocking him back. He then walks over to the floored man and raised the monstrous sword. "I'm through toying with you now…" he then plunges his sword into him, the man cried out in pain. The eye of the sword opened and drained him of his soul. Nightmare the walks towards the fallen mans wife and two daughters... the door closes behind him. All you hear is the screams of the three women and then nothing._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Someone is coming_" the voice of his sword, the legendary Soul Edge said to him. He looked up and saw no one, so he went back into his trance until he heard a voice. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Nightmares head shot up. He heard the voice of a woman, it was an angelic voice, yet had the sound of anger and resentment in it. He watched in the shadows, a young woman in white and blue clothing wielding a sword and shield walk on by, she did not notice him at the back of the long room. She looked familiar to him, much like someone he once fought many years ago, suddenly the eye of the sword opens.

She could not help but notice the giant eye in the back of the room. "Show yourself demon!" There is a flash of lightning, and she sees a knight dressed in purple armour, kneeling before the Soul Edge… his arm was grotesquely mutated. He quickly stood up, grabbing his sword, she could now see his red eyes. "You… you hath returned to me…" he mumbled. She dismissed what he said and continued talking "You and your sword are plaguing my family! You have slaughtered many in the name of evil! I will kill you for this!" She drew her sword from under her shield.

Nightmare walked forward slowly towards her. "Tsk tsk tsk… The same speech given by many warriors before you… all of them have fallen! What makes you think that you are any different?" She doesn't speak, she just gets into her stance. Nightmare started to look serious. "Nothing. And so you will fall… just like all the rest!" He charges at her with an overhead slash, she dodges out of the way and tried to attack from the side, but he grabbed her with his human arm and threw her away. He then went to finish her quickly with his 'Earth Divide' attack. She managed to recover in time and dodge the blow, she then started to attack him in quick succession, he blocked most of the hits, but the odd one or two attacks get through his block. She then hits a jumping strike which knocks Nightmare to one knee, she puts her weapon back in her scabbard. "You have failed Azure Knight!" Nightmare looks up at her, very angrily and lets out a cry of anguish, he rises, grabbing her by the head with his mutated arm, unfortunately for the young woman, she dropped her weapons.

Nightmare laughs out loud, so loud that the birds in the trees outside the chapel fly off, she struggles to break free but she couldn't get out of his grip. "You have failed young one! Any last words before I take your soul!" He throws her against the wall and walks up to her, giving her no chance to run… "I…." she takes a deep breath while he looks on "I… i'm sorry sister…" She starts to cry… "I'm sorry I couldn't help… I should never have ran off!" Nightmare looks down at this young woman and starts to feel something inside of him… something he has never felt since his carefree youthful days. Nightmare walks off, he turns around to look at her and says "Go…. Go now… before I change my mind…" She looks up at him with tears in her eyes confused. He drops his sword and lets out a painful scream, and in his human voice, shouts to her "Run!" She picks up her sword and shield and runs off.

"_Why didn't you kill her? Why didn't you take her soul?" _The voice of the sword was speaking to Siegfried about his actions concerning this young girl. "No… I couldn't! She was only trying to save her family!" The sword didn't hold back with any of its replies "_So have many others, why is she different!_" Siegfried paused for a while before answering "I don't want this anymore!" The sword still persisted in getting an answer from him "_Answer me!" _Siegfried shouted at the voice in his head "I don't want to kill… I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" The sword laughed at him and said "_You weakling!" _The mental battle was over… Nightmare grabbed his sword and looks down for a few seconds… Then let out a huge scream while he was then he was engulfed in electrical power before everything went dark…

Please comment on what you have seen so far, I have many chapters for this… this is just a prologue really. This will make sense in the next few chapters.


	2. Sisters Reinion

Chapter 2

Sister's reunion

Sophitia was inside her house, looking after her children, who have fallen ill due to the reappearance of Soul Edge, she grew concerned that they would die because of her battle many years ago with that pirate. She sought comfort in her husband. "They are getting worse by the day… I hope they will last…" Rothiron looked at her and smiled "They will be fine… they'll get over this" Sophitia looks at him "and Cassandra… she ran off with my weapons, who knows what she's up to… do you think she would?" He put his finger over her mouth "Your sister is strong, don't worry about her" He then kissed her. "I guess…. sigh I guess your right…." She stands up and stretches, then looks at him "I'm going to bed" Rothiron waved to her.

Sophitia is rolling around in her sleep, she is having a nightmare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In front of her lies the village… it burns a blazing red….as though a war has gone on in the village below. She runs inside and sees her children and her husband slaughtered. "Sophitia!" she sees Cassandra running towards her… with a giant eye following her… the eye then engulfs Cassandra and rushes towards Sophitia, she then hears a maniacal laugh, with the shadow of a monster looking at her. "Sophitia!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shoots up, it was just a dream "Sophitia!" but that wasn't! She unlocks the door and sees Cassandra standing in front of her. "Sister!" They hug each other, both of them starting to get weepy. They both come in and sit down.

"Where did you go Cassy? You're hurt!" Cassandra covers up the graze on her arm. "It's nothing…. I went to sort out your problems…. But I failed…." Sophitia looked shocked "You went after him!" Cassandra nodded "I didn't win… he was going to kill me!" She huddled up "He had his sword over me… his eyes… he was really going to do it!" She then relaxed "but… he let me go… he had a different voice he let me go…" Sophitia got up and knelt down in front of her… "That knight…. Nightmare… he wasn't always a monster you know" Cassandra looked at her sister. "I… I battled him once in the past as well…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sophitia stood at the ruins of the once great Ostrheinburg Castle… but her resolve never wavered… she knew what must be done. She ventured into the ruined castle. "I sense a great battle was once fought here…" She hear a voice call from behind her "And so it did…"! That's when I saw him… he stood there with Soul Edge in his hand. "The soilders of this fortress where under my command at one point… then I killed their leader, stole his sword and left them for dead!" the fiendish monster just laughed. "And… so now you have come now, holy warrior... we meet again" Sophitia drew her weapon "You can still free yourself from the sword… let it go!" Nightmare just growled at her and held up his sword "You will feel evils true power!"_

_Sophitia and Nightmare battled for many hours, but in the end… the monster got the better of her. He stood above Sophitia, he looked at her and laughed. Suddenly, he let out a painful cry… he then spoke to the young woman, but his voice was human. "Please… help me… save me from this hell!" She saw his eyes for the first time… She could see the pain he bore with this sword, but the redness was returning though, he was turning back into the monster she knows as Nightmare._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I ran as far as I could, but I can never forgive myself for not being able to save him…" Cassandra suddenly realised something. "So that's why he said 'you hath returned…'… he thought I was you!" Sophitia nodded. "He sensed something in you that he thought was only in me I believe. Anyways, time for bed… night Cassy!" Sophitia walked into the other room. Cassandra sighed… "That monster… why did he let me live?" She fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Meet, greet & rescue

Chapter 3

Meet, greet and rescue!

Three months later

There had been no news of the Azure Knight, so everyone has the idea that he is dead. People where going about there everyday business, but Cassandra stood on the hill alone… she knew he was still out there. She had her weapons at the ready. Just as she got to the gates, she saw Sophitia blocking her way "Where are you going sister?" Cassandra looked at her and said "Something isn't right… so i'm going to investigate" Sophitia shook her head "Ostrheinburg?" Cassandra looked down… "Just be careful…" Sophitia moved out of the way.

Cassandra ran through the gates and headed in the direction or Ostrheinburg … the place she last met Nightmare. It took a few days, but she got to the chapel where she did battle with the knight… but he was gone. The whole place was empty… it looked as though many battles took place… maybe he was actually defeated. Cassandra gave a sad sigh and walked off into the woods on her way home.

She was ambushed by some bandits… she didn't stand a chance against the two behemoths of men she bumped into. "Hey… she has nice stuff" the biggest one said, the smaller one looked at him and said "it's mainly junk! The only worthwhile things here are her weapons!" The big one walked up to her, brandishing his war hammer "So… we kill then?" the smaller one walked up to his friend and said "not yet… she's a pretty little girl, aint ya!" Cassandra couldn't move, she had been tied down to the ground "Let's have some fun with her!" They start to get close to her, the smaller one then pushes the bigger one out the way "Me first!" He lies on top of her, and tries to kiss her, but she moves. He then smacks her across the face, he the goes to put his hand up her skirt, when he hears a noise.

"What was that?" Then a guy in silver armour jumps out of the bushes knocking over the big guy, he then swings his zweihander at the small guy, he moved. The knight almost got Cassandra, but cut the ropes on her right hand-side. The small guy starts shouting at the knight "HEY! What do you think you are doing! That's my plaything!" The knight looked at him, and charged at him, the bigger guy got in the way and took the blow. "Gunthor! Grr, you'll pay for that!" The small guy readied his arm blades and started attacking the knight, but he kept blocking. This went on for about two minutes, before the small guy got a lucky shot, getting the knight in a small hole in his armour near his leg. "Game over knight!" Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back, he looked back and saw Cassandra pushing he sword into his back… "Who's getting penetrated now, eh?" the guy fell to the floor.

She runs over to the knight, who tried to walk away. "You're hurt!" She sits him down next to a tree. "It's nothing… just a flesh wound!" He tried to get up, but fell down again. Cassandra looks about for a bit, "look, ill take you to my home, my sister is a healer, she can help you…" He looks at her and sees she's trying to get his name "My name… my name…" He was trying to remember… "My name… is Siegfried Schatuffen" Cassandra knelt beside him "My name is Cassandra Alexandra… nice to meet you" He looks up "Sophitia's sister…" She looks at him "You know my sister?" He looked away and said "We met once or twice…" Cassandra looked towards a road in the forest and hears a cart going past! "I'll go get this cart to take us to my house, hold on!"

Cassandra ran off in the direction of the road, while Siegfried lay there, motionless, he looks to the bag he is carrying on his back… he can hear the voices in his head telling him to let it go. He shrugs it off, "C'mon!" He looks up to see Cassandra "I've got us a lift, lets go!"


	4. The Guest

Chapter 4

The guest

Sophitia hears a knock on her door, so she goes to answer it. When she opens the door, she sees her sister holding onto a man, clad in armour, bleeding badly from his leg. "Cassy? What happened, and who is this?" Siegfried collapsed on her couch in her front room, "This is Siegfried, he saved me from being raped and…" Sophitia look up quickly at her "From what?" Cassandra shook her head "Let me finish, he saved me, but he got injured, can you help him or not sis?" She looked at this knight… she had seen him somewhere before, but she just cannot remember his face. She shakes her head. "I'll do my best sis… but you have been through a lot, you head to bed, ill take care of him…" Cassandra hugs her sister then heads to bed.

Sophitia looks at Siegfried and says "I recognise you… have we met before?" Siegfried looked at her and said "We may have some time ago, I don't care to remember about my past though…" She applies some bandages to his leg, "I see… well, I'm Sophitia Alexandra, Mr?" He lets out a sigh… "Siegfried Schatuffen" She looked at him "That's a nice name… now this may hurt a little" She pressed on the wound, Siegfried screwed up his face and tried not to yell out in pain, she then finished bandaging him up. She tried to converse with him further "I am sure that I recognise you from somewhere… are you sure we haven't met before?"

Siegfried tried not to tell her what he knew "We may have… but I'm surprised you recognise someone such as me, I am just a knight" She shot her head up "Not all knights are so handsome…" she realised what she was saying, she turned her head away quickly "I'm sorry!" Siegfried just laughed, "Don't worry about it, thank you for the compliment though" he let out a relaxing sigh "T'has been a while since I have spent time in the company of women… I'm not sure how to act" he started to laugh. "I will be staying at an inn then?" he asked her. Sophitia shook her head, "You may sleep here" pointing towards the sofa "Goodnight sir knight" She walked into the other room, looking back in the doorway to see him taking of his chest plate. She shakes her head and goes to bed, her husband already asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra awoke early this morning, she had totally forgot that she had a guest when she walked into the bathroom to see Siegfried showering, she couldn't help but stare at him, he soon noticed her and he grabbed a towel quickly and shouts "Do you mind! I'm trying to shower here!" Cassandra turned around quickly "I-I'm so sorry! I was not aware you where in here!" She had gone red… he was in quite good shape, then again, you had to be to become a knight, even more so lifting a sword like his around all the time, she couldn't get the picture of him out of he head "Well, you are now! So if you don't mind!" She left the room quickly. Sophitia was walking towards her, "What are you so happy about…" Sophitia asked her sister "oh… n-nothing..." Cassandra walked off quickly, trying to hide her face. Sophitia just realised what had just gone on, she just shook her head, then as a joke, opened the door herself, without looking, all she heard was "Do I have to tell you too?" She closed the door and laughed.

Siegfried came out of the bathroom and walked into a spare room to get changed. Cassandra was talking to Sophitia in the next room "So, what did you talk about last night then sis?" Cassandra asked curiously "I was trying to learn more about him... it bothers me why I can recognise him, but can't remember him…" Sophitia started pacing, Cassandra they says "Well… the sooner he leaves, the sooner things get back to normal…" Sophitia looks at her sister "He saved your life! You shouldn't talk about him like…"

They see him walking out with his bag and his sword, Rothron shouts to him "Where are you going sir knight?" Siegfried turns around and says "I have outstayed my welcome… I thank you for healing me, but I really must be going…" Sophitia nudges Cassandra insinuating her to talk to him, Cassandra chased after him "Siegfried!" he turned around to see her, Cassandra came up to him "I thank you for saving me… that night…" There was an awkward silence Siegfried just nodded and continued walking. Cassandra had a feeling that she needed to say something else, but she didn't know what, she just grunted, and ran back to the house.


	5. The search for Soul Edge

Chapter 5

The search for Soul Edge…

It has been a few days since the young knight had left the small Greek village, Sophitia and Cassandra had left the village on an errand for Sophitia's husband, Rothiron, to get some herbs to heal their children. "Cassandra?" she looked up and faced her sister "What did you think of Siegfried?" Cassandra turned away and said "He's just a guy… just like all the rest" Sophitia smiled "You sure about that?" Cassandra seemed to get angry about her sister bothering her about that knight "He isn't my type!" Sophitia laughed "if you say so… I know you like him!" Cassandra started to blush, Sophitia just laughed "Anyways, let's get back to the village now, I think we have everything we need now"

Just a few meters away from the village, the see an old man running, he was the village blacksmith. "Sophitia… Cassandra…" He collapsed, he had a huge wound on his back. "Serrat! What's wrong?" Sophitia asked. The old man was struggling to talk. "The village… monsters… urgh…searching… Soul Edge…" he died in their arms. Cassandra and Sophitia ran up the hill, to see their once small, beautiful town on fire, lizardmen and golems running all over the place. Sophitia fell to her knees "Oh no… wha-whats going on?" Cassandra drew her sword "Sis!" Sophitia looked over to her house, she saw a few of those monsters heading towards it, she drew her sword and followed Cassandra over there.

Astaroth had the lizardmen held the children back while he interrogated Rothiron. "I will ask you again mortal… where is Soul Edge?" Rothiron shook his head "Soul Edge? What are you talki-" Astaroth punched him, he flew across the house, going through one room and crashing into a table. Astaroth just walked through the wall and grabbed him by his clothes "I will ask one more time, then ill kill you!" He threw Rothiron down "Soul Edge was here… I sense it! Tell me where it is!" The two sisters burst into the house and saw Astaroth and the lizardmen "Men... kill the hostages…" the lizardmen stabbed the two children right infront of Sophitia and Cassandra.

Sophitia gasped at what they did, she looked at Astaroth, just in time to see him hack into her husband with his giant axe, Rothiron fell to his knees and looked up at her "I love you…" Astaroth then brought his axe down over Rothiron's neck, killing him instantly. Astaroth looked at the two sisters "Now… you will tell me where Soul Edge is… do not lie, I sense it was here! Tell me or you shall suffer the same fate as these worms!" Sophitia snapped "That was my family you bastard!" She ran at the lizardmen and hacked at them, killing the two of them.

Astaroth looked at the two sisters and laughed "I don't care… if you wont tell me, you shall die!" the gigantic golem swung his axe at the sisters, but they both dodged it and a battle ensued. It took the two of them, but they finally succeeded in defeating Astaroth… "Soul Edge… I will find it!" He ran off, with the lizardmen following him. Sophitia sat on the floor of her house and started crying. Cassandra came over to her sister "Sophitia…" Sophitia didn't look at her "They're dead… Rothiron… my children… all dead…" Cassandra hugged her sister, who started weeping, Cassandra herself started to cry "We will get them… but what did they mean, 'it was here'?" Cassandra wondered what the golem meant when while her sister cried over the loss of her family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_They are coming… they are after you… all of them! They are coming to get me!_"

Siegfried looked at the sword, he removed the bag… he doesn't know why… but the blade is now trying to retake him.

"Let them come! I and the Requiem" he grabs his sword "will take care of them all!" Soul Edge blinked and spoke to him once again

"_So you say… but not only those hunting the sword will be after you…_"

He did not know what the sword meant… maybe it was trying to trick him, but its eye started to close… it was not going to continue

"What do you mean by that? Answer me!"

The sword remained silent. "Grr!" he put it back into its bag. He suddenly had a bad feeling that something bad has happened… he back-tracked to Greece.

Ok, i have added four more chapters after the first one, hopefully you can see where its going. Actually, i hope you dont, it'll be a good suprise i hope. either way commants or critisims welcome!


	6. Unexpected infatuations

Chapter 6

Unexpected infatuations

It took longer getting to Greece then it did leaving for some reason… something was holding him back, for once it was not the demon sword he was carrying, but his own mind. He just crossed the border to Greece when he saw Cassandra sitting on the side of the road, holding Sophitia. "Cassandra!" she looked up at him "Siegfried!" He ran over to them "Hey… whoa… Sophitia… what happened?" Sophitia looked up at him, she still had tears in her eyes, Cassandra looked up at him and said "Our village was attacked… that golem, Astaroth… killed Sophitia's husband and children!" Siegfried muttered to himself 'Oh god… it's all my fault!" Cassandra looked up at him and asked "What was that?" Siegfried shook his head, "oh, nothing… Sophitia?" She looked up at him. He knelt down in front of her "I am so sorry for what has transpired… I... I wish I had never left you both now... I could have helped…" She just hugged him.

They had set up camp along the road, Cassandra and Siegfried sat in front of the fire while Sophitia lay in the tent alone. Cassandra explained to Siegfried what happened back in the village. He had his head down all the time, his long, golden hear covered his face, she couldn't see what his expressions where. He looked up after she had finished "That's… urr, there is no words for this…" Cassandra looked at the tent where her sister was "I think its best we let her sort this out by herself…" Siegfried looked at her. Cassandra yawned, "I'm off to bed now… goodnight Siegfried…" She kissed him on the side of the cheek and entered her tent, she soon fell asleep. He took off his armour, leaving him with his chain mail top and trousers, then he felt the sword enter his mind once more.

"_It's your fault this happened… your presence has brought misery to them both!_"

Siegfried sighed, "I… You… You're right… but it's not my presence that has done this, it's yours!"

"_It was not MY will to go with them... you should have left the girl with those bandits if you did not wish her and her family pain_"

"Fuck you!" Siegfried shouted

"Who are you talking to?" Sophitia emerged from her tent. Siegfried turned away quickly… she was barely wearing anything. "Oh… no one… I was just thinking out loud" She sat down next to him, he tried not to look at her… "I am sorry about your family… I don't know what you must be feeling right now…" She shook her head "I will get that bastard back for what he has done… but I must look to the future, haven't I?" she winked at him, she came up close and started to feel up his leg. She was beautiful… but he had to control himself… he didn't want to take advantage of her in the state she is in… "Sophitia!" He stood up and walked away from her a bit. He heard Sophitia starting to cry "I'm sorry… I… I just miss Rothiron and my kids so much…" Siegfried couldn't just leave here there crying by herself… he went back to her and hugged her. "Shh…. It's ok now... it's ok"

Sophitia looked up at him… "Please… don't leave me alone tonight…" Siegfried was trapped… he couldn't say no, it would break her gentle spirit… but he didn't want to say yes either "W-what about Cassandra?" he asked. They both looked over at her tent, she hadn't moved… she was truly sleeping. "Please Siegfried… I… I can't handle being alone, just stay with me tonight." She led him by his hand into her tent. She took off her nightgown infront of him… he could not believe what he was doing… he was more worried about what would happen if Cassandra woke up… He turned round to see Sophitia right infront of him, she kissed him on the lips, then falling backwards, dragging him down with her.

Siegfried awoke early that morning, he looked to his left and saw Sophitia lying with her arm and leg over him. He remembered what happened earlier and cursed himself for letting it happen. He liked it, but he regretted how it all came about… he slowly removed her arm and leg from him, and sat up. He gathered his belongings from the tent and looked back at her one more time. She was lying on her back, she started to shiver, he pulled the blanket over her he shook his head and left the tent, he then went to check on Cassandra.

He poked his head into her tent, she had the blanket wrapped around herself… she looked like an angel… so cute… he realised that he was becoming mesmerised and left the tent, whispering "I am so sorry…" he went into his tent and lay there… he could hear the sword again.

"_You don't even need my to perform bad deeds_" he heard Soul Edge laugh at him. "Silence… I had no choice… she only wants to feel better" Siegfried shouted to the voice in his head. "A_nd this will help in the long run?_" The sword replied to him, Siegfried just remained silent… The sword continued to talk to him "_They will find out about me, you know… then, you will NEVER have what you desire most!_" Siegfried closed his mind… he didn't want to hear that monster inside him anymore.


	7. A Nightmare reawoken

Chapter 7

A Nightmare re-awoken

Cassandra woke up to the scream of her sister. She got out of her tent to see what's wrong, when she saw it herself. Siegfried's tent had fallen down and he was no where to be seen, his sword the Requiem was laid against a nearby tree, but his bag was gone. Cassandra ran to her sister "What's happened here?" Sophitia just shook her head "I-I don't know… he's not here? Where is he?" Suddenly they hear a rustling in the bushes, Siegfried emerges from them. "I just went to get breakfast…" Cassandra and Sophitia just started at him. "Oh, the tent!" He scratched his head "I-erm- had a bad dream… ended up knocking it down myself…" Cassandra started to shout at him "Don't do that again! You had me –er- us worried!" Sophitia looked at her sister… she now started to regret sleeping with Siegfried last night… '_How could I do that to my own sister… she really likes this guy! I've been selfish…_'

Cassandra looked at her sister "Soph? Is something wrong?" Sophitia looked at her sister and then Siegfried "Excuse me…" she ran off into the woods, Cassandra went to run after her, but Siegfried stopped her, he dropped his bag near his tent "Cassandra… let me talk to her…" He picked up his Requiem and walked off after her… Cassandra noticed his bag, laying there next to his fallen tent and begun to wonder…

"Sophitia!" Siegfried walked through the woods and found her sitting on a log. "Hey… what's wrong?" She looked up at him, then turned away quickly "I'm sorry about last night Siegfried… I was being selfish… that's not me… forgive me" Siegfried looked at her and said "I'm sorry too… we shouldn't have…" Sophitia looked behind her and saw Cassandra holding Siegfried's bag. "Shouldn't have WHAT?" Cassandra asked angrily. Siegfried looked over at her, and saw his bag. "Cassandra… I'll explain it all... just hand me my bag…" He walked up to her cautiously, "What's so important about this thing anyway? And why is it so god damn heavy?" She dropped in on the floor, the knot came undone, though nothing came out.

Siegfried begun to panic… he had no choice but to tell her now "I slept with your sister!" Cassandra looked at him sharply "You WHAT?" She slapped Siegfried, then looked at her sister "How could you sis!" They then noticed Siegfried attending to his bag… he wants at all interested in this situation anymore! Sophitia just remained silent, Cassandra marched over to him "What is your problem anyways, huh?" She pushed him down, his bag flew across to his side "Look! I'm sorry! She-I… urr! It's all a mess!" He ran over to his bag and grabbed it, Cassandra just fell to her knees. "Why… why did you have…" she noticed a strange hilt poking out of the bag. "What is that?" she pointed at his bag, Sophitia looked over to see it. "Siegfried… what's going on?"

Trapped… They where going to find out... the sword began to speak to him "_I warned you this would happen_… _you do not need my to create atrocities, you do well at that yourself!_" Siegfried looked over at them… "Please… don't ask… I have to go…" He tried to leave, when Cassandra blocked his way "Not until I get an answer mister!" She pushed him down one more time and that's when the sisters saw it… Soul Edge!

Sophitia went into shock, "YOU! It's your fault... It's your fault they… they!" she then burst into tears. Cassandra realised what she was talking about "It's your fault they are dead Siegfried! Or should I say… Nightmare!" Siegfried shot up "No! I am not that monster!" Cassandra just shouted at him again "I'm gonna kill you!" He picks up his Requiem and Soul Edge and runs away. Cassandra goes to console her sister.

Siegfried sat onto of a large stone column, looking at the crimson sunset… he just ran all day to get as far away from the two sisters as he could, he sat there with tears running down his eyes… he could not believe what had just happened then Soul Edge started to talk to him in his head again. "_It is time…_" Siegfried looked up at the sword, its eye was fixated on him, "_Take me by the hilt, and get revenge on those who have caused you this pain…_" He tried to resist, but he couldn't hold out to the will of the sword for long. "I… I will…" The young knight slowly stood up, the sword constantly saying "_Yes… Yes!_" to him. He grabbed the sword by the hilt… suddenly he felt the control of his body, his mind leave him, he started to grunt in anguish, he was transforming.

His right arm started to swell, the pieces of armour shot off and fell the long distance from the pillar. His arm continued to swell, his hand turned into a claw, two spikes shot up out of his shoulder. His whole body was changing… his armour started to glow a familiar colour. He picked up the Requiem, the sword he used to help himself to atone for all he had done I the past… it was everything Siegfried was… he then tossed it as far has he could. He looked towards Soul Edge and picked it up again to continue his transformation. In a flash of dark light… he became the one thing he tried to avoid… he was a tool for the sword… he was now a merciless killer… the azure knight… Nightmare had returned. He started to breathe heavily, then let out a huge, inhuman scream.

He became engulfed in the swords power once more. "I… we… we need… souls…" he narrowed his crimson eyes… "I shall feast on Astaroth's soul… and anyone else in the way…" He held the sword in both hands "Sword… give me strength!" He aimed his sword at the ground and plunged it into the stone column he stood on, the whole earth started to shake, all the rocks fell… The dust started to settle, out of it though, walked the demonic knight, sword in hand… unscathed by the disaster he had just created and he murmured "My pain… shall be felt throughout the world…"


	8. For the power of evil

Chapter 8

For the power of evil

The earth started to shake, Cassandra and Sophitia held onto each other. "W-what's going on?" Cassandra shouted. They knew that earthquakes did not happen in this area of the world, then they both heard a familiar inhuman scream. Both of them knew who it was "Nightmare!" they both said at the same time and then they heard an explosion. In the distance, they saw an entire canyon fall to the ground. They could not believe their eyes, the entire landscape had been changed… there was nothing but rubble! Out of it they saw a figure emerge and walk west, towards the sea.

Sophitia looks down "What have we done…" Cassandra looks at her "We? We haven't done anything, its all Nightmares fault!" Sophitia stands up and screams at her sister! "I tried to save him a few years ago! He became free, now WE drove him back to being that monster!" Cassandra turned her back to her sister… she still doesn't forgive her for sleeping with him. "Look! He didn't even want to do it you know!" Cassandra looked at her sister, "He was too concerned about what you would think! I know you liked him, you probably still do! He likes you too! That's why he regrets it!" Cassandra looked confused. Sophitia continued to tell her stuff "he is not the same as that monster… he isn't in control of what he has done as Nightmare… remember, he saved you from those rapists!" Cassandra fell back and started to breathe heavily "What have I done? I-I've driven… driven him back to Soul Edge!" She drew her sword, "Sophitia…" Her sister looked at her "I am sorry for the way I acted…" Sophitia hugged her sister "I am not the one you should apologise to… come, let's go find him…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare walked for days, non stop towards the coast. From his days of teaming up with Astaroth in the past, he knew where his hideout was… and how to get to him quickly. He was still not strong enough though, so he occasionally took a detour into town to raid it and take the souls of its inhabitants. After a week of walking, he finally reached the cave where Astaroth was hiding.

"Now… we fight… old friend…" He marched into the cave, slaying lizardmen who dared stand in the way of him. He got into the central chamber, where Astaroth stood motionless. Nightmare didn't want to kill him as he was, he wanted to annihilate him. "Astaroth!" The golem looked up at him "I am here for your soul…" Astaroth laughed "I thank you for bringing me Soul Edge!" He picked up his axe… they both stood there staring at each other, Nightmare started to flow with electrical energy from Soul Edge. "I will show you…" Nightmare lowered his head Astaroth wondered what he was doing "… the greatest Nightmare!" Nightmare started to swing his gigantic zwiehander around, Astaroth was caught off guard, taking one of those slashed across the chest. That would have killed any normal person… but Astaroth is not human.

The fight went on for many hours…

Astaroth finally fell… "Wait…" Nightmare stood above the golem, ready to kill him Astaroth looked up at him and said "Your former master is looking for you… he has your companion… your soul mate…" Nightmare got confused… Cassandra? It couldn't be… he then realised what he meant… Astaroth did not know about him and Cassandra, he was talking to Soul Edge itself… "Impossible… she was shattered!" Astaroth laughed "The pieces… have been brought together…" Astaroth remained silent… had he died?

Nightmare pondered over his last words. "So… that is why I am not complete… she has been re-forged… former master... Cervantes…" The picture of the evil pirate burned in the swords memory. How was it possible for him to re-forge the other part of Soul Edge without it ever noticing? Nightmare set his course for Spain... it would be a long walk… but it would do good to stop at a few villages to power the sword up further.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophitia and Cassandra tracked the footsteps left by the newly reborn Nightmare, they came through a clearing in the dense forest and saw something glimmering in the distance. "Sophitia… look!" they both ran up to it… it was Siegfried's Requiem… it lay embedded in the side of an oak tree. Cassandra looked back to where the cataclysm had happened "This went far… if he threw it, he must be really strong…" Cassandra sighed. Sophitia walked up to her sister and said "I am truly sorry for what we did Cassy… but don't blame him for it… he only did it because I asked him to… he didn't want to…" Cassandra looked at her sister "he never?" Sophitia shook her head "I am sure that he loves you… you must tell him how you feel!" Cassandra shook her head in disbelief "He is Nightmare now… he is not the man I…" Sophitia cut her off "Yes he is… he is still the man you love… we just need to change him back!" She pulled the Requiem out of the tree. "Come, we will give this to him… maybe seeing what he used to be will change him back!" the two sisters left the forest, carrying Siegfried's sword.


	9. Destiny's toll

Chapter 9

Destiny toll…

Sophitia and Cassandra found the cave where the footprints of an armoured man had walked into and decided to investigate. They saw the remains of Astaroth, lying on the floor. Sophitia walked up to the floored golem, he suddenly started to move. "Blasted Nightmare… he should know better then to try and take my soul… you!" Sophitia kicked Astaroth in the face. "You killed my family!" Cassandra had to drag her sister off Astaroth… he could not get up. Cassandra walked over to Astaroth and asked "You fought Nightmare… where is he now?" Astaroth replied "He is headed to Spain… to meet up with Cervantes De Leon…" Sophitia could not believe what she just heard! She thought that he had died at the hands of her and that ninja so many years ago. Sophitia ran up to Astaroth and impaled her sword through his head. "Rothiron… I have avenged you and our children… rest in peace…" Cassandra noticed a boat at the harbour inside the cave… Nightmare must be walking, due to the footsteps leading outside the cave through the other side. The two sisters got on the boat and set a course for the Spanish harbour where Cervantes was known to be around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cervantes stood alone at the helm of his ship, The Adrian, looking towards the rising sun. His eyes where closed, he was trying to envision what would happen in the near future. He foresaw a knight, two holy warriors… but he sensed another party was involved… something not yet foreseen by the turns of time… "I believe we shall need some help with this…" He looked to his sword and looked up again "I believe that we can get through this…"

Isabella came out from the deck and stood alongside her father "I see you have finally decided to join me… my child" Ivy looked at her father and replied "I have a lot of time to consider what you have told me… and I will help you… for now!" Cervantes looked at Ivy "I wouldn't have it any other way" Ivy walked back into her cabin. Cervantes looked up and started laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare looked up into the night sky, despite the burning buildings surrounding him he could see the stars. When he closed his eyes he could sense Cervantes… the link between the two swords is strong… they both know an encounter is coming… but Nightmare could also sense something was not right… that there was someone else involved in the fray of things… he knew he would have to deal with the source of his pain soon enough… He walked out of the burning village, he was nearing his destination slowly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sisters had arrived at the Spanish port there was no sign of Nightmare, the entire port was deserted. "This is the place where I defeated that dreaded pirate" Sophitia told her younger sister. "Right over there, on that platform was where I shattered one of those demonic blades" They walk over, onto the platform when Sophitia spotted something stuck in the water.

She went to pull it out, whatever it was, it was heavy! She and Cassandra pulled out the heavy object… it ended up to be the top half of a Zweihander! Cassandra wiped of the moss and mildew which had gathered on the blade… Sophitia found the other half of it embedded in some wood stuck against the stairs leading to the platform. They lay the two pieces together and saw an inscription on the hilt.

'_To my son, Siegfried. I will probably not be around for most of your childhood, but, I trust that you will become a strong, willing young knight. With this ideal, I entrust upon you this blade, The Faust. May it help you to achieve your dreams! Fredrick Schatuffen_'

"Oh my word…" Sophitia sat down next to her sister… Cassandra could not stop reading the inscription. "I-I knew I saw something happening after that pirate had been defeated." Cassandra looked up at her sister briefly, before looking back at the sword. "I remember watching the port while the ninja was removing some of the shards of Soul Edge from me… I saw a young man carrying this sword to the port, looking at the blade that was left behind. The body of the pirate rose and attacked him… the boy won, but his blade shattered with the final blow on the flaming corpse of the dreaded pirate. I passed out due to the pain then"

Cassandra looked at her sister and said "That's why you recognised him slightly… he was that young boy who beat up a monster to bet a sword… only to become a monster himself…." Sophitia shook her head "His eyes… I also remember his eyes… from our battle in Germany… those eyes where full of pain…" Cassandra started to cry. Sophitia hugged her sister "its ok… we will find him… well find him…" Sophitia took her sister into a nearby house and put her down to bed. Cassandra fell asleep. "He wont be the same sis… it will be hard to make him see… to make him see what he has given up on by taking that blade again…"Sophitia set down on the couch next to her sister and fell asleep.

The next few chapters is where things will soon start to make sense. As you have seen, I have brought in two more characters into the fray of things. More are to come, please tell me your thoughts.


	10. Plans for the awakening

Chapter 10

Plans for the awakening

Cassandra awoke to the sound of swords clashing. Sophitia remained asleep… '_She really must have been tried_' Cassandra looked outside and saw a woman with a whip-sword fighting a man with a Rapier.

"Give it up!" the woman shouted at him. The man just shook his head "Witch… your weapon may be… different..." She tried to whip him, but her sword just wrapped around his. "But, your lack of focus and control will be your downfall!" He waved his sword around and it came out of her hand. Ivy fell to her knees "I… failed?" Suddenly everything got a bit darker, and a pirate suddenly appeared out of nowhere in-between the two of them. "Ivy! Its ok my child… prepare for his arrival!" the woman bowed and left for the ship.

The pirate hovered down towards this young man. "My name is Cervantes De Leon… who are you and what is your purpose for being here?" The man bowed "My name is Raphael Sorel. I am a nobleman… I came here because I know of someone due to arrive here… he possesses Soul Edge… and I wish to take it from him!" Cervantes looks at this nobleman. "I sense a strong will in you… a strong soul…" Raphael looked at the pirate, "What?" Cervantes laughed. "The one know as Nightmare…" Cassandra gasped, Siegfried was coming here! She was right! "…will be arriving here shortly… he will be coming for me… you may kill him and take Soul Edge…" Cervantes smiled at him. '_Ivy and now this… Raphael… they are all falling for my trap!_' Raphael bows "T'is a rare thing to meet a fellow noble person such as yourself, Cervantes de Leon." Raphael followed Ivy into the ship, so they could await for the knights appearance.

Cassandra woke up Sophitia and told here everything that had happened "I see… so he is still alive… and he has Ivy and this… Raphael working for him…" Cassandra nodded. Sophitia paced around for a while trying to think of idea. "How about…" Cassandra got her sisters attention, "When he arrives, we show his that he is not alone… we have to get through to him!" Sophitia smiled at her sister. "Well then… all we can do, is wait until he arrives… we must get him to let go of that sword… and give him this…" Sophitia held the Faust, Cassandra looked at it "What about the Requiem?" Sophitia shook her head "No… it won't be enough… he already had this… he needs to be reminded of what he lost, as well as what he had…" Cassandra nodded "Do you think we can pull this off?" Sophitia winked at her sister "You don't marry a blacksmith and not pick up a trick or two… we'll do our best, then pray to Hephaestus for help…" The two of them started to work on repairing the broken sword.

Ivy lay on her bed in her cabin, when she heard a knock "Go away father!" the door opened, Raphael stood in the doorway "I believe I am too young to be your father…" Ivy stood up, "Ah… so he…" Raphael nodded "He took the bait… he trusts me now!" Ivy came up to Raphael and hugged him "Very good! Soon he shall get what is coming to him!" Raphael nodded "Yes… and I shall get what I desire" He kissed Ivy "But for now... I desire something else…" He led Ivy to her bed and laid her down on it, he got on top of her and kissed her some more.

Cervantes levitated on the platform, thinking… talking with Soul Edge. "It is almost time… soon you shall be whole again." The sword started to glow red, "He is near… I sense he will be here before the day is over." Cervantes hovered over into the shadows to await for the azure knight to arrive.

The sun was setting, but finally Cassandra and Sophitia had finished. They looked upon the now re-forged Faust blade. Cassandra then said "I have an idea…" and turned the blade over to the side which had no inscription, "Sis… do you think it would be ok if…" Sophitia nodded "I'm sure it would help him more to know" Cassandra nodded. "I really hope this works…"

Nightmare walked into the Spanish port, Soul Edge in hand… "I… remember this place…" he muttered. He shook his head, trying to shake away any consciousness left of Siegfried. He marched down onto the docks and stood in the centre of the platform. "I call to you…" He saw a red glow in the shadows… his blade started to glow red as well. "Cervantes… come out of there!" The pirate emerged from the shadows, Nightmare was a little shocked… Astaroth was right… the Female Soul Edge had been revived. "How… your shards where shattered… some taken and used for something else!" The tension between the two was becoming unbearable… a battle would ensue at any given moment!

Cervantes stood not even 10 meters in front of him now "Exactly… I hunted each part of it down… it was hard getting the shard of that ninja though…" he threw down a dagger in front of Nightmare, "But I got it eventually…" Nightmare smiled "Well… at least we agree on the methods of our actions…" they begun to circle each other. "… but I will be whole again!" Cervantes laughed "Why do you think I am here then? I wish the same thing…" he stopped hovering and landed on his feet "… though who will hold it…" Nightmare readied his sword "… is what separates us…" he finished Cervantes's sentence.

The wind blew, Nightmares long hair flowing in the wind. Suddenly he heard laughter behind him, two people walked forward… he recognised them both. Ivy, a woman who once teamed with himself and Astaroth and Raphael, a noble whom he had defeated back in Germany. He looked at Cervantes "Pitiful, you needed allies…" Cervantes laughed "Every precaution… I see you have allies as well though…" Nightmare looked to his side and saw Sophitia and Cassandra heading his was "Allies? It's because of them I turned back to this!" Nightmare growled, he then turned to them "What do you two want? Do you both wish to die as well? After what you did?" Cassandra shook her head. "We… We have something for you…" Sophitia walked a little closer to him "Stop!" he said "Do not come any closer… toss whatever it is here… now!" Sophitia complied.


	11. Soul for Soul, Sword for Sword

Chapter 11

Soul for Soul, Sword for Sword

Sophitia slid something across the floor in front of him… it was his Requiem… he just stared at it "This… I used this to atone for my sins… but…" he kicked it to the side. "I have no need for this! This was used when I hoped to atone for what I had done… now I don't care…" He turned his head from the sisters and stared at Cervantes. Cervantes laughed "You have fallen deep child! You no longer care for what you have done! You are becoming like me! One with the blades…" Nightmare interrupted him "I am nothing like you… I will not be controlled!" Cervantes scowled at him then said "Are you blind as well as ignorant? You all ready are!" Nightmare just growled. Cervantes grunted "Well… shall we get started?"

Nightmare then went into a behind stance "Fight if you wish… but you wont stop me from becoming whole again!" he tried to attack the pirate, but he just teleported behind him. "Pitiful" Cervantes kicked Nightmare in the back and laughed at him "and you call yourself 'Nightmare'? Ha! You are nothing but a snivelling child!" Nightmare roared at him and attacked, this time, the pirate didn't have much time to dodge, he blocked the blow and started attacking back while Sophitia and Cassandra begun to attack Raphael and Ivy, so they could not interfere with Cervantes and Nightmare.

The battle went on for many hours, but eventually, Nightmare begun to tire. "How? How is this possible?" Cervantes laughed "I held that sword before you where even born! What do you expect?" He started hovering towards him "Now… you are a part of me…" Nightmare shook his head. Cervantes looked at the sword he held "Come back to me!" Nightmare just shouted "No!" and rose up to hit the pirate, but Cervantes knocked him far away, near to where Cassandra was fighting Raphael. Cassandra then threw a bag towards Nightmare, he stared at it for a while, "Open it!" she shouted before almost getting impaled by Raphael. He hesitantly opened the bag and saw his first sword… the Faust. He dropped Soul Edge… and looked at the sword that was once broken and read the inscription on the side of the hilt.

'_To my son, Siegfried. I will probably not be around for most of your childhood, but, I trust that you will become a strong, willing young knight. With this ideal, I entrust upon you this blade, The Faust. May it help you to achieve your dreams! Fredrick Schatuffen_'

He turned the blade around and saw another inscription… one that was not there before.

'_Siegfried... I hope you will see sense with this message. You are still the same knight who rescued me not so long ago, the same knight I took care of when you where hurt. Remember that whenever you see this sword, which I fixed for you. Always remember who you are. I love you. Cassandra Alexandra'_

He looked over at Cassandra, she was fighting Raphael. '_She… she loves me?' _he thought to himself. He let out an inhuman scream, but half way through… Siegfried's voice came out. He was engulfed in a bright light, which blinded everyone. When it subsided, he was himself again, holding the blade his father gave him, the one he lost… the one Cassandra gave him back. He picked up Soul Edge and looked at Cervantes "You want this so bad? Then… have it!" He threw it at him, Cervantes scrambled to get it, but as soon as he picked it up, he was hit. The four warriors fighting around them all looked in their direction. Siegfried hit Cervantes in the back with his 'Earth Divide' Cervantes fell to the ground, dropping both swords.

Siegfried looked at the fallen pirate, he was still alive, but barely. He looked at the swords he had in his hands and muttered to himself 'I did it… I finally did it… I am no longer controlled by the blade!"

Siegfried ran over to Sophitia and Cassandra. Sophitia pushed her sister in the back, insinuating her to go to him, so Cassandra ran to Siegfried. He caught her in his arms and hugged her, she had tears rolling down her eyes "I'm sorry Siegfried… I'm so sorry for what I said back then!" He looked into her eyes and said "It's ok… it's ok" he kissed her. He walked towards Sophitia, holding Cassandra's hand, when she screamed. They both turned around.

Cervantes was getting up, holding both of his swords, Ivy then comes over to him. "Father…" Cervantes looks up at Ivy, and smiles, she smiles back. She helped him up, then turned him round, right into Raphael, who thrusted his blade through his chest. Raphael and Ivy then pick up one of the Soul Edge's each. Raphael picked up the one Siegfried had… it turned from a zwiehander to a Rapier, Ivy picked up the one her father had, it turned from a broadsword into a whip-sword. They both laughed "At last… our plan finally came together!" Raphael said to Ivy. Ivy looked at him and said "But of course… I just didn't expect it all to be so easy!" they then looked over at the three warriors, "And we have you to thank for all of this" They both laughed more then where engulfed in flames, when the fire subsided, they had both disappeared.

Siegfried was beside himself, he couldn't believe he let this happen! "AAA! I should have smashed the blades while I had the chance!" Cassandra tried to console him "it's ok… you coul-" He looked at her and shouted "No! I should have destroyed them both then and there!" Sophitia questioned him "Why is it you have to be responsible for everything?" he looked up at her "Excuse me?" he said, Sophitia turned to him "What made you want that blade in the first place?"

Siegfried held his head down and said "I… I don't want to remember my past… I don't want to relive that… please… don't make me relive it!" Cassandra sat Siegfried down "But… would it not be easier for us to know… so we can help you in case you are tempted by the sword again" Siegfried looked away, only to face Sophitia "So we know how to help you!" Siegfried just looked down, then said "Alright… ill tell you… ill tell you everything! But..." he looks up at them both "You listen to it all, every detail… ok?" the two sisters nodded.


	12. A haunted past, a daunting future

Chapter 12

A haunted past, a daunting future…

Siegfried started to cry, he took a deep breath and told them a story which he had kept hidden for so long…

"_My… My father was the one who taught me in the ways of the sword since I was I child… I loved his father, but he had duties to perform. And he embarked on a foreign crusade, promising to return. After he left, I fell into the wrong crowds and soon joined a band of outlaws. One day, I thought we could hunt down the knights who had run away from the crusades and steal their armour and loot. One night, a group of weary knights approached, and I and a few people I knew ambushed them_."

Sophitia and Cassandra where just sitting down listening to his story.

"_The knights, fatigued from battle and the long march home, were no match for us. But the commander didn't give up… I had to kill him. I held the head up and it was then that I finally got a good look at the commander's face. It... It was my father_."

Cassandra and Sophitia gasped, they could not believe what they just heard.

"_My mind snapped… I fled into the forest in grief and fear. He spent days in alone, grieving for his father. I went crazy… and in denial I thought someone else slew my father. I wanted to avenge his father's death. That's when I heard of it… Soul Edge… I pledged never to rest until I had that sword and avenged my father! I finally found a trace of Soul Edge and tracked it to a port town in Spain. As he entered the town, he saw a female ninja carrying another female warrior… you..." _He looked up at Sophitia "_away from the docks... Going in the direction that you had both came from, I came upon the dead body of the pirate and one of the twin blades of Soul Edge lying beside him. I had found it…_"

Siegfried sighed…

"_With this sword, I could find and defeat his father's killer. I reached to pick up the sword but was stopped when the pirate's body became enveloped in fire. The burning corpse rose up as Soul Edge consumed his body. With a flash, Soul Edge and I began a savage battle. I emerged victorious and claimed the remaining sword as my own… But as soon as I touched it, the history of massacre within Soul Edge travelled into me… I realized too late that the sword was merging with me... I screamed as his body turned red as blood and the sword exploded with evil energy. It was in this instant… that Siegfried ceased to exist and I became Nightmare_. _Soul edge told me that it fed on souls and if I got enough, I could resurrect my father… so I did as it asked…_"

He stopped for a bit to catch his breath, he looked up at the two sisters, the looks on their faces where as expected… confused, shocked… even a little angry. So, he continued his story

"_The next three years were spent in a dream-like state... I was vaguely aware of Nightmare harvesting hundreds of souls to heal Soul Edge. Once his minions had collected enough souls, Nightmare used the power of the Soul Edge to resurrect my dad. But all he did… was ask me to kill him again! I knew then, that it was nothing more than an illusion… created by my weak mind. His father admonished my actions... he forgave me…" This finally broke me from the mental control the Soul Edge had. I was weakened, and I found myself under attack by two people… The battle did not last long, as the warriors easily defeated Nightmare_."

He looked up and smiled at the sisters, then continued. "_Soul Edge was knocked free from my hands and his body was returned to normal. I fled the castle while a battle raged out front. I knew Soul Edge must never fall into the hands of anyone else. So I set off to go as far away as possible from people and towns. Each morning, I woke to the sight of people slain by me during the night. It took over my mind and flesh while I slept, and I was burdened by this new guilt. But, I couldn't take my own life and end things so easily... If he died, the sword would only find a new host to possess and continue its evil ways. The only solution was to find a place where the evil could be imprisoned forever. Time wore on… my control over my body became irregular, and the sword held sway over me again. The sword healed itself gradually by feeding off peoples souls. After four years, the sword had nearly recovered to full strength_."

He took a deep breath "And the rest you already know… I became Nightmare again, but I still had my will… I still had some control…" Cassandra interrupted "Which is why you let me go…" He nodded. "It was that encounter that lead me to break free of the sword once again… so I thank you…" He kissed her once more then attempted to finish what he was saying "I went to find you, so that I could thank you… but then... all this happened…" Sophitia and Cassandra where hit with guilt… they thought he kept the blade because he wanted power… he kept it so no one else would suffer like he has…


	13. Search for salvation

Chapter 13

Search for salvation

Siegfried stood up… he literally told his entire life story to two women who a few months ago he didn't know. He held both of his swords in each hand, thinking which one to use. He places the Requiem on his back, and kept the Faust in his hands. "Can… can we go my home… I-I wish to place this sword in at my fathers grave, looking at the Requiem. "I have no need for atoning for my sins… if I manage to destroy those blades…" They both nodded.

Cassandra spoke with her sister in private whilst they travelled. "You didn't know… did you?" Sophitia shook her head "No… poor Siegfried… I don't think he has had any happiness in his life… its all been so painful… I don't know how he holds it together inside…" Cassandra stayed quiet for a bit then she said "Well… I'm going to see to it that he has some fun… he can't go around with this burden forever!" The two girls start giggling. Siegfried just looks behind him and shakes his head and thinks to himself '_Hmm… women…_'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flames shoot up in the Valentine Manor, Ivy and Raphael appears in the middle, then the flames subside. "Oh my god! I can't believe how perfect that turned out!" Ivy said pacing around in a happy manner. Raphael shook his head "Yes… your father is dead, and the blades are ours!" he help his Soul Edge up, then moved his arm in a swinging motion to his side, then laughed. Ivy turned around, "Who said I wanted the swords?" Raphael stopped laughing "What?" he walks over to her "My goal all along was to destroy these weapons and my father… I have done one" She comes up and kissed him "… let me do the other…" He hands her his blade, without blinking.

She puts them on the floor and grabs her Valentine blade, just as she goes to smash them, "Wait!" Raphael comes over to her "I just wanted to say… I love you…" he kisses her, then suddenly, Ivy felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looks down to see Raphael's blade going through her "… but I love the power these swords give even more!" He lays her down "Shhhh… no one can hear you… no one will hear you scream…" She starts gasping "They are coming you know… the three at the docks… you will tell them where to find me before you die… that is if you wish for their destruction…" he leaves his blade through her chest and walks away saying "Pull it out… and you will die…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siegfried, Cassandra and Sophitia make it to his house. The lights where on… his mother was still awake. Siegfried went to open the door, but hesitated… "I can't… I cannot see her until this is over… but my fathers grave is in the back…" Cassandra knocked on the door "hide!" Siegfried hid behind a cart next to the door. The door opened, in the doorway stood a middle aged woman with long blonde hair, with green eyes, despite her age, she did look rather pretty. "Mrs Schatuffen?" Sophitia asked her "Yes… who might you two young ladies be?" As she walked out of the doorway to speak to these two women, Siegfried ducked into the house and then into the back garden where his fathers grave was. He looked down and said a brief prayer "_Father… I'm here…that blade now does not control me. But I cannot stay, I must destroy it before I can begin to lead my life… but I leave you this as my way of apologising for what I had done… and as a promise of my return… watch over mother for me while I go away for a little while longer…" _he leaves the Requiem and a note to his mother outside and quickly returns through the house and behind the cart again, but the two sisters continue to talk to his mother.

"So you know my son?" she asked "Where is he?" Cassandra answered quickly "He… could not come at this moment in time… but he sends you his love and said he would come to see you very soon" Sophitia nodded "We must return though… he will wish to see us…" They both curtseyed and went to walk away. "Wait!" Margaret ran to them "How do you know him?" Cassandra put her head down "err… we are…" Sophitia interrupted "She is his girlfriend and I am her sister" Margaret smiled "I see…" She looks Cassandra over "You are a nice young girl… take care of him for me…" She nods "I will" Margaret sighed then went back indoors. Siegfried couldn't believe that they said that… 'Girlfriend… hmm…" Siegfried came over to them "We should get going"

Margaret looked outside at her husband's grave and saw something that wasn't there. She runs out to see a zwiehander… with a note to her "_Dear mother… I am sorry for deceiving but I had to leave this with father… but I could not see you… not yet. I have to atone for the mistakes form my past. But I shall return soon. I love you._" Margaret quickly realised what had gone on and ran outside, only to see three shadows in the distance… she started to cry. She had thought for a long time that her son was dead, he had come home and left without her even seeing his face... but she is happy that she knows he is still alive. She looks forward to seeing him again.


	14. The deeds of Count Sorel

Chapter 14

The deeds of Count Sorel

The three warriors made it to England and found the Valentine Manor, home of Isabella Valentine. Siegfried turned around to speak to them "Wait here… it'll be easier if only I go in" Without listening to their replies, he walks inside and locks the door, he then continues to the main hall. When he arrives, he saw Ivy lying on the floor, with Raphael's old blade through her chest. He walked over to her… she was still breathing, somehow. "She opened her eyes to see Siegfried "I… was tricked…" Siegfried goes to pull the blade out "NO… do that and I will die… please… let me tell you this before I do…" Siegfried placed his Faust blade down "I am listening…"

"You already know about Soul Calibur… you have seen its power before. But… do you know where it is now?" Siegfried shakes his head "Doesn't that girl still have it?" Ivy looks at him "No… it is stuck in the void where she her friend and you encountered that… monster" He had a flashback of a desolate wasteland, covered in flames, and a monster that arose out of it. "It has it?" Ivy nodded "You must get Soul Calibur from the void if you even hope to destroy the blades…" Siegfried then thought of a plan to open the void… though it would mean encountering Raphael. Ivy started to spit out blood "I… haven't much time now… please… end it all…" He nodded "Thank you, Miss Valentine…" he pulled the blade out of her chest, she instantly stopped breathing. Siegfried met up with the two sisters outside "Follow me… we have someone we need to meet"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael walked into the slum area below the manor where his family lived, he was soon encountered by guards. "Mr Sorel, you are under arrest!" Raphael laughed… he opened his eyes, the colour of his eyes had gone from green to a crimson red… "Do you really think you are a match for me?" he held up the two Soul Edges, showing them to the guards, both of them now resembled rapiers. The guards attempted to apprehend him, but with both of the swords in hand, he easily disposed of them. He walked to the home of his little friend, Amy.

"Amy my dear, I'm back!" Amy was just a small eight year old girl, with red hair in two pig tails, she had hazel coloured eyes, which Raphael would just look into and all he would feel is love… but the swords would no longer let him feel that. She looked up, but didn't say a word… he remembered that she has never spoken for as long as he has known her. "Do not worry my dear… everything is going to be ok now. You saved my life once… now it is time for me to repay you…" He held up both of the swords "With these… I can give you everything you could ever dream! Wealth, royalties, anything!" She didn't take her eyes of him, he held his hand out to her "Come along… we will pay a visit to my family, shall we?" Hesitantly, she took his hand and they both left for the Sorel Mansion.

It was only a short walk up the hill, no one dared stood in his way, after the way he killed those guards before. He kicked his way into his old home, his father stood in the hall. "You dare show your face here?" the old man said "Come now father… is that anyway to speak to your son?" The old man growled "I have no son!" Raphael tutted, "Pity… and here I was going to introduce you to my adoptive daughter…" He looked towards Amy he whispered "_You may wish to turn around… and cover your ears…_" Raphael watched as Amy hid in the corner of the hall, not looking in his direction "But now… I also wish to show you something I recently… acquired." He held in his hands, the two Soul Edges. His father looked on in disbelief, he couldn't believe his son would ever resort to actually getting those demonic blades. The old man drew his sword, but by the time he did, Raphael had already plunged his sword into his father's chest. "You where never the same after mother died, where you father!" The old man looked at his son and gasped… Raphael withdrew his sword form his fathers' chest and went in search of his sister.

He found her in her room, she looked at him and at first was happy, but noticed the blood on his sword "Raph…" Raphael came over to his sister and held both his swords to the throat "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you too…" She shook her head "Raph… you know I opposed what you did… but I never wanted you kicked out of our family… I love you, you know that… don't you?" His eyes started to return to normal… "Sis… aaaaaaa!" He held his hands to his head "Go… quickly…. Before I do something I regret!" His sister ran out of the house. He looked at the blades and said "I will not be controlled by you…Amy dear! It's safe now!" He saw Amy come up the stairs "Now… what is it you wish… just tell me, and it shall be done…" she remained silent. "Amy… please… I know" Using Soul Edges power, he created a bunch of toys. Amy went over and played with them… little did Raphael know… the longer he holds onto the swords… the harder it will be for him to control them.


	15. Lovers resolve

Chapter 15

Lovers resolve

Siegfried, Sophitia and Cassandra had just crossed the English Channel, they had a good few days trek before they reached the Sorel Manor. Ever since he came out of Ivy's Manor, Siegfried has been relatively quiet. Sophitia and Cassandra still don't know what's going on. It was nightfall, they found a small clearing in a forest half way towards the Sorel Manor, so they set up camp, it had been sometime since they last rested together.

Siegfried just sat on a log, his armour was off, he was just wearing his trousers and his squires' shirt. He held his blade into the ground, with his eyes closed… but it looked as though he was looking at his reflection, what is it he is looking for? Cassandra had been worrying about this for sometime and even Sophitia cannot understand what is going on. "I'm going to go wash" Cassandra stood up and walked behind the bushes where a pond was, looking back to Siegfried before going out of sight.

Sophitia sat near Siegfried and just looked at him. "You know…" he didn't turn around, or even acknowledge he was listening "You haven't said what happened back in England… was Ivy there? What did she tell you? Did something happen?" Siegfried didn't look at her and after a few seconds, he answered. "She… was doomed from the start… he never gave her a chance… his won ally…" From his rucksack, he pulled Raphael's rapier. "He embedded this into her chest and left her for dead… it was remarkable she lasted as long as she did…" Sophitia soon realised what he was implying "We need to stop him, before he becomes another monster like I did!" Sophitia put her hand on his shoulder, he suddenly jumped up "No… don't. Last time I succumbed to that, I became that monster once more! I don't want that again…"

Sophitia stood up "I was sympathising with you, not trying to come onto you!" Siegfried snapped "Again? Look, I'm sorry about your husband and I know it was because of me he is dead! You should be angry at me, not trying to sleep with me!" Sophitia shook her head "I know… but it is not your fault… it is the people who where after you… but… please… let us not talk about the past anymore… agreed?" Siegfried nodded "Ok… well then now that tha-" he went to put his hand on a nearby tree and missed. He fell through the bushes and into the pond, where Cassandra was bathing.

"Wha-Siegfried!" She turned around trying to not let him see her. "Uh… Oh, Crap! Sorry!" Siegfried turned around away from Cassandra but he couldn't help but smile, he only got a glimpse of her, but she was more beautiful then he imagined. Sophitia looked through the bushed, giggled a bit and decided to leave them to it. Siegfried and Cassandra stayed like that for a while "I-If you want ill leave…" Siegfried said "Cassandra didn't answer, so he started to leave "Wait…." He felt her hand on his shoulder, he turned round and looked her in the eyes. They both smiled at each other when Siegfried muttered to her "Well we are even now from that morning at yours" Cassandra splashed water and him and giggled… "Well, it's hardly fair that you're clothed and I'm not... so…" She took of his top and kissed him… "Siegfried…." He looked at her and smiled "What is it…" She started to blush… "This… would be… err my first time… with a guy… in that way…" Siegfried looked at her… she was just so cute… beautiful… innocent… just as he once was. He backed off slowly… "I can't do this… not to you…" Cassandra held onto his shirt, covering herself with it "I cannot do this, while that sword still plagues me… it corrupted me… it's still inside me… I can still feel that monsters presence inside me, even without the blade… I won't let this evil corrupt you too!" Cassandra ran to catch up with a fleeing Siegfried "Then... we don't have to then… jus stay with me tonight…" Siegfried looked at her and kissed her. "Come on... I'm surprised you're not cold out here like that" hey both entered their tent and went to sleep together.


	16. Rivals

Chapter 16

Rivals

Raphael sat on a throne at the top of his manor, looking down on the people of the town below, Amy stood by his side, holding his hand. The two Soul Edges remained by the side of his throne. "They are all insects…" Raphael muttered to Amy, she looked up at him, then back down at the town. "Scum who don't even deserve to live… but… I shall keep them alive for now. You seem to wish it so…" He remembers attempting to go out to kill them all, but Amy wouldn't let him go, he understood what she was getting at. He looked at the little girl "I don't understand… what is it you want? I have given you everything I can think of, more then anyone could dream of! Yet… you remain sad…" he holds her chin and raises her head gently to look at him. "Please… let me know what you want…" He suddenly had an idea "I know… hold on" He stood up and picked up both of the swords. "How about… I make you older? You won't be a defenceless child anymore, but a fully grown young woman? How about that?" Amy's expression didn't change. Raphael hovered slightly of the ground and was covered in a red aura his arms out stretched, the swords in a cross. He started grunting, like he was in pain, then suddenly, a red flash of light shot from the swords and hit Amy. When Raphael opened his eyes, all he could see was smoke… "Amy? Amy!" He looked on to watch a young woman, about the age of 21 rises out of the smoke.

Her hair was long, red and beautiful. Her eyes, still that deep hazel colour he adored. He was everything he thought she would be, everything he ever wanted in a woman. "Amy… you are… so beautiful…" Amy tired to cover herself up, the tattered clothes she wore where too small and fell apart, she was completely naked. Raphael took of his cloak "Here, take this" She took his cloak and covered herself with it "I shall take you to my mothers room, you may pick anything you wish from there, then come back, with my cloak preferably" he giggled a little. Amy smiled and walked off. He thought to himself for a while '_Is it right that I… I love her?_' He shook his head and followed her, the door to his mother's room was locked, his cloak lay outside. He picked it up and sniffed it… she smelt wonderful, suddenly he heard the doors smash open. He put on his cloak and went to investigate.

He came to the main hall and looked down to see Siegfried, Cassandra and Sophitia standing there, looking up at him. "How dare you! You dare barge in to this hallowed hall!" he started to walk down then laughed and said "You could have knocked you know… no manners… any of you!" Siegfried road at him "Shut up you fool! Look at what that blade has done to you!" Sophitia added onto Siegfried's statement "You have become nothing more then a monster… like Cervantes and Nightmare before you…" Cassandra finished what her sister was saying "Why are you doing this anyway? What makes you want all of this power?" Raphael was now directly in front of them. "That does not concern vermin like yourselves…."

Suddenly the three warriors where surrounded by a red electric field, they couldn't move. "I'm not so bad… ill tell you what… ill fight the three of you… one on one…you win, ill give you the swords... I win, I take your souls!" The three of could not believe what he just said. He then laughed "You have no say in the matter either!" The field around Sophitia subsided, Raphael then did the unthinkable, he slammed the two swords together, fusing them into one powerful sword… which took the shape of a huge Rapier "En Guard!" He attempted to attack Sophitia, who used her shield to block, but the blow almost shattered her shield. Raphael smirked and went to attack again. This time she dodged the blow and starts to attack him herself, she got a few good hits in, but Raphael slashed her across the chest, making her top fall down. He smiled and said "My my… aren't we the sight to see?" Sophitia got mad and charged at him, but he flipped over her and stabbed her through the shoulder. Sophitia fell to the ground. "Sis!" Cassandra couldn't believe that her sister fell so easily. Raphael looked at her "Do not worry… she wont die… until you are all defeated!"

Cassandra's field subsided "C'mon… fight me!" Cassandra started to attack Raphael, who couldn't believe how ferocious this young woman was. He teleported behind her and said "I underestimated you" She felt a sharp pain surge through her body "But… you could never beat me!" Cassandra groaned and looked down, the blade had gone straight through her. Siegfried just stood there seething at what this man had done. Cassandra slumped to the ground, then Siegfried's field subsided.

He just stood there and said "I have a little surprise for you…" He took of the armour of his right arm and said "Your sword has no affect on me!" his arm started to mutate, his eyes went that familiar crimson colour… he had become Nightmare… or a toned down version of him. Raphael couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You... how?" He soon regained his composure. "No matter, you are not as strong as you where with the blade!" He attacked this… monster Siegfried had become, but he blocked it with the Faust. "Then you have learnt nothing!" Siegfried roared, before knocking Raphael down.

The battle between himself and this Nightmare/Siegfried mix would be a tough one, it went on for a few hours, neither of the two could get the upper hand. Raphael started to glow red and said "Enough! he started to glow red "Die already!" he teleported at Siegfried doing an attack that the dread pirate Cervantes was used to doing. Siegfried was taken by surprise… and fell to his knees. Raphael stood above him "Now… you die!" Suddenly he heard a voice from upstairs "No!" He looked up to see Amy, she had finished changing… and she was speaking! "Raph… please… no more…thank you for everything you have given me… but… no more…" Raphael dropped his blade "Amy? Aaaaa! What have I done?" Siegfried stood up, he started to return to his normal self again. "Here…" he tossed him his original blade… the Flambert. Siegfried looked at Raphael and said "Bring the two of them back" Raphael shook his head "The blade needs to be destroyed before they can awaken!" Siegfried picked up the complete Soul edge and said "Then… we go to the void… find Soul Calibur and destroy this blade… will you help me?" Raphael nodded. Siegfried opened the void and said to Amy "Look after the two of them, will you?" The young woman nodded. Then, the two former enemies entered the void side-by-side, to destroy that which has ruined their lives.


	17. Enter the Void

Chapter 17

Enter the Void

Raphael and Siegfried stood in a desolate wasteland, everywhere was hot, it was almost unbearable! Raphael didn't seem to impress which this fact. "If we stay here too long, we will burn!" Siegfried shook his head "Just wait…." Suddenly a small circle of fire started swirling in front of them, it started to grow wider. Raphael backed off, Siegfried stood still, holding Soul Edge by its blade. "You want this? Then show yourself!" Siegfried shouted. Suddenly, a monster jumped out of the circle of fire… "You finally show yourself…" Siegfried muttered, Raphael just stood there in amazement. "So… this is the true form of Soul Edge…" Siegfried turned towards him "No… just the evil spirit within it…" Inferno just roared. Siegfried then realised something "Where is Soul Calibur?" Raphael shook his head and said "Use Soul Edge… their powers are parallel, use one to find the other!" Siegfried nodded, but, they would have to find it while dealing with Inferno. Inferno turned from them and started roaring, someone else was in here! They both couldn't believe who stood behind the monster…. Cervantes!

The un-dead pirate looked different though… He then spoke to them "You have come to destroy the blade… I shall help you all I can… so that my soul can rest in peace… so that I may see my daughter again as my true self instead of rotting in this hell hole!" He drew out two swords, they looked exactly like Soul Edge! Raphael said with some disgust "How are you able to wield them?" Cervantes spoke once more "I am not real…. I am a memory of this being, so it would remember me with these! Now go! While I deal with him!" The spirit of Cervantes charged at Inferno, who pulled out something from its body.

Siegfried said in shock "No way! It cant be!" Inferno had pulled out Soul Calibur from its body! How could the spirit of Soul Edge wield a sword meant to counteract what it does? Siegfried and Raphael drew their weapons and joined the fight.

It was nearly impossible… how could they face something that knew their every move! Since all three of them had wielded the sword, it knew every trick they had. Cervantes roared "Burn to ashes!" He teleported in the air and tried to attack Inferno, but, Inferno countered by using a mix of Raphael's quick hits followed by Siegfried's Earth Divide… Cervantes had fallen. Cervantes started to fade "Please… end it all… save me… save yourselves…." Cervantes faded away. Siegfried had an idea "Raph… attack it by yourself for a little while… ill try to disarm it!" Raphael's eyes started to turn red "Let me show you the powers you granted me!" Raphael stared to spin the Flaubert around his hand, which started to confuse Inferno "and the techniques I know!" He charged at Inferno, and as Inferno went to counter him, he span to the side and impaled the monster through the chest. The monster let out a huge scream. But it did not die! Suddenly, just as it was recovering, Siegfried chopped off its arm, releasing Soul Calibur.

Raphael was tired and drained… with Inferno weakening, his powers given to him by Soul Edge where beginning to weaken… he then started to realise… if all that Soul Edge had done would be undone with its destruction… Amy would return to being a little girl again… and he would not allow that! As soon as Siegfried transformed the Soul Calibur into a Zweihander, Raphael stood in his way of finishing off the monster. "Raphael, what are you doing?" Raphael, in his weakened state said while gasping "I… wont... let… Amy… go… back!" He then picked up the Soul Edge and faced Inferno. "You are now a part of me!" He pointed the Soul Edge at Inferno and Inferno started to flail, before being sucked into the sword, Raphael started to transform back into his state he was in when he had Soul Edge before.

"Raphael, are you mad?" Siegfried shouted at him "If I don't destroy that blade, I cannot get Cassandra to…." Raphael interrupted him "And if I let you, I let Amy revert back… I cannot allow this!" Raphael fell deeper into the blades power, feeding of his anger, he started to turn into a demon. Wings sprouted from his back, horns came out of his head, spikes came out of his forearms, shins & shoulders. He became more then just Raphael… he had become one with Soul Edge. A fight ensued between the two combatants, lasting for a good few hours, but Siegfried was becoming worn out.

'I cannot win like this….' Siegfried thought to himself, suddenly the blade started resonating, letting out a bright light, which blinded this monster form of Raphael. He took this time to strike him down. Raphael had returned to his original form, with no contamination from the wicked sword. "Amy… forgive me…" Siegfried shook his head and picked up the fallen noble "Not all will be undone… only that which has caused evil… only that which has brought pain…" He lifted Soul Calibur above his head and shattered Soul Edge, he then dropped Soul Calibur and picked up the Faust. "Come… let us go home…" They both walked through the portal… unaware that an evil taint had been freed…


	18. The ultiamte Nightmare

Chapter 18

The ultimate Nightmare

Siegfried and Raphael had returned through the portal, to see Amy, who was still a young woman, tending to the awakening Sophitia and Cassandra. "I'm so glad you two are ok now…" Siegfried ran over and gave them both a hug, then kissed Cassandra. Raphael cautiously approached Amy "Amy… I…" Amy, shushed him and said "It is fine…" and gave him a hug "Thank you for taking care of me…" Raphael smiled, he had never felt this good in his life. Cassandra and Sophitia where discussing with Siegfried what had happened in the void, Siegfried told the truth… leaving out the part about Raphael… he believed the man had gone through enough torment… when something else followed them through… "I… am finally… free!" No one could believe their eyes… for Nightmare stood before them!

Siegfried was almost speechless, all he could say was "How… you are… I am…" Nightmare laughed out loud "When you entered the void and touched Soul Calibur, you freed yourself from me… but by shattering the blade, you freed me again… and gave me a little gift!" He held a pieced together Soul Edge in one hand… and holding Soul Calibur in the other… He then brought them both above his head and fused them together! "Behold! Soul Embrace!" The two swords took the form of a huge zwiehander, one Siegfried probably wouldn't be able to lift. "Come… face me!" Siegfried went to charge, but then he noticed that he didn't stand alone, Raphael, Sophitia and Cassandra stood near him. "I almost lost everything, more then one because of this blade!" Raphael swung his blade then held it up to his chest "I will make sure I am the last who is…" Sophitia spoke next "This sword has taken my family away from me… I will have my revenge!" lastly Cassandra spoke "this sword tried to take everything away from me… my sister, my soul, my love! I won't let it do it again!"

Nightmare looked at the four warriors… "Nice speeches… I guess you needed last words… now… no more games!" he charged at the four of them with a quick burst of speed. With one swing of this huge sword, he scattered the four warriors, the two sisters attacked first, confusing Nightmare by doing the same attacks, one after another at the same time on him, when he tried to block one, the other got the hit in. This seemed to work for a while, until he found a flaw in their offence, just as Sophitia and Cassandra went for another attack, he jumped backwards, launching himself at Cassandra, knocking her over, then charging at Sophitia, knocking her down.

Just when Nightmare thought he had some time for a breather, Raphael and Siegfried attacked. This was more difficult, as they where not teaming together, Raphael attacked with a few hits then jumped back, while Siegfried tried to go toe-to-toe with Nightmare himself. Raphael then succeeded in impaling through Nightmares armour, his sword went straight through his chest "Give up!" he said "Its useless to resist… die!" Nightmare then started laughing and turned around. 'How was this possible, he should be dead' Raphael thought to himself, Nightmare kicked Raphael away, not even bothering taking the blade out of his chest. Siegfried stood alone, with the monster he once was "So this is what it comes to…"Siegfried said while moving to his right, Nightmare mirrored him and said "They just got in the way…" The two alter egos mirrored each others movements… to the frustration of Siegfried. Siegfried raised his sword, as did Nightmare "For my father…" Siegfried and Nightmare clashed, both using overhead slashes on each other. Nightmare sniggered and said "You can't beat me, I am everything you are and more!" Siegfried dint agree with him and kicked him away. Then charged at him, again, Nightmare did the exact same thing and again their swords clashed. Nightmare spoke to him again "Soon, I shall take your life and every other life on this miserable world!" Siegfried looked at him "No!" he shouted, Nightmare then kicked the young man away from him, then charged at him. Siegfried didn't recover in time and took the blow from the hilt to the face, he was bleeding from the mouth. This battle went on for a while, with every move Siegfried made, Nightmare blocked and attacked him with, quicker and stronger… Siegfried began to wonder how he can kill a monster, who still has a blade through his chest… then he realised something… it isn't human, it isn't even alive! He can't win! Nightmare punched Siegfried in the chest, bringing him to his knees, he towered over his former host and said "And now… I win!"

Suddenly, Raphael withdrew his blade from Nightmares chest and slashed him down the back, catching him off guard. Sophitia then knocked him off balance and during its fall, Cassandra grabbed Soul Embrace. The energy of the blade was starting to enter her body, she couldn't take it. "aaaahhh! Siegfried!" Siegfried ran to her and took the blade of her, she then fell in a clump on the floor. At first the energy of the blade was electrocuting him, but he soon had control of it. He then said to nightmare, who begun to get up "You hunted souls to gain power… now I release them!" he then threw Soul Embrace on the floor, it started to crack, Nightmare screamed out in pain. Siegfried then lifted the Faust above his head and said "the nightmare ends here!" and brought the Faust full force down upon the powerful sword, shattering it. Nightmare began to fade "Noooo!" Just before he faded away he said "I will never die… I will be within you always!" He then faded into thin air, Siegfried then said "Yes and ther you shall stay…" Cassandra got up slowly, she had just missed what had just transpired. "Where is Nightmare?" she asked "Gone" her sister replied, Sophitia gave her a hug.


End file.
